Big John
Drill Sergeant Big John and later on; John Mach VIII Tank, is the leader of Gedow’s Elite Fifth Panzer Division First Reconnaissance Regiment Second Platoon and a villain from Viewtiful Joe 2. History Viewtiful Joe 2 As the Gedow invasion got underway, Big John eventually confronted Joe and Silvia as he was yelling into his walkie-talkie, trying to get into contact with his platoon’s headquarters. Big John then asked Joe and Silvia if they really thought they could stop the Gedow invasion on their own. He snarled that they were pond scum against his platoon and Joe replied that if he thought he was elite, he should try dating Silvia. Silvia angrily pulled out one of her guns and asked what he meant by that and Big John, seeing her produce a weapon, yelled into his walkie-talkie for backup. The Drill Sergeant said it was time to end this and yelled at Joe and Silvia that his platoon would blow them to smithereens. However, Big John realized they weren’t paying attention to him, having gotten into a fight over Joe’s comment. He yelled at them to listen to him and Silvia told the Drill Sergeant to brace himself, since she was going to show him what elite really meant. Big John yelled an order for his platoon to open fire into his walkie-talkie before engaging the two, but was defeated. However, Big John returned to fight them again in the temple where they were looking for the second Rainbow Oscar, having replaced his lower body with a tank only to be met with defeat. But Big John refused to give up, attacking Joe and Silvia again outside Dr. Cranken’s lab and confronting them in the arctic area where the fourth Rainbow Oscar was located. On the first occasion, Big John was defeated by the duo and on the second, he was quickly cut down by Frost Tiger. The Drill Sergeant confronted Joe and Silvia one last time in Gedow’s headquarters, now with more cybernetic enhancements. However, Big John was defeated for the last time. Red Hot Rumble Big John was later hired by Captain Blue to take part in a tournament he was holding, needing the job due to having fallen on hard times and suffering from all sorts of fees. For one of the scenes, Big John took the helm of a biplane, at first just throwing bombs and other projectiles at the competitors who were on another plane. He eventually engaged them, but was beaten. Later, John served as an opponent in the tournament again, this time in his tank form, only to lose again. Abilities Big John’s size gives him great strength and he can attack by swinging his tail, biting his enemies, leaping onto them, and breathing fire. He can also use his walkie-talkie to call in a helicopter drop of exploding barrels and call up tanks to fire a barrage of bombs. After getting combined with a tank, Big John can throw explosive barrels, fire tank shells, and leap into the air, spinning around, to stomp on his enemies. With his cybernetic enhancements, Big John can release miniature versions of himself from his mouth. In Red Hot Rumble, he could throw bombs and wielded a flamethrower. Trivia * In Viewtiful Joe 2, there was another Tyrannosaurus Rex named Big Lee, martial arts sensei of Gedow Japan. He greatly resembles Big John to the point that Joe and Silvia thought Big Lee was just John again. However like John, he was struck down by Alastor before a battle could take place. *Big John’s tank form is called “John Mach VIII Tank”. *Every time Big John confronts Joe and Silvia in tank form, he has a different appearance. The first time he's wearing his military outfit, but the second time, he wears what resembles a police outfit, the third time, he has scuba gear, and the last time, he has a more cyborg-like appearance. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Leader Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Obsessed Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Monsters Category:Animals